


Good

by sinofwriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): 1. “Ugh, you’re sweaty- get off.”6. “You’re my everything.”7. “My clothes look good on you.”
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Good

Monty laughs as Y/N tries to escape from his arms. His eyes bright and shining, from the high of winning a game.  
She huffs, “Ugh, you’re sweaty - get off.”  
In response he pulls her closer, her back tight against his chest. Resting his chin on her head, his eyes drift down to what she's wearing. “I like your shirt.”  
Y/N laughs, settling into his grip. “Yeah? I stole it from your closet.”  
“Figured. I couldn’t find it this morning.” He leans down, pressing a kiss to her ear. “My clothes look good on you.”  
She rolls her eyes at that, as they start to walk to his jeep. She smiles politely at a few parents who are looking at them with disapproving eyes. “You say I look good in everything I wear.”  
“Of course I do. You’re my everything.”  
Reaching the jeep, she turns in his now loose grip. ‘You’re my everything too.”


End file.
